AUN TE AMO SONGFIC
by Tattys Grand
Summary: TERRY SIGUE AMANDO A CANDY A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS.


**Aun te amo**

La habitación en penumbras y solo unos débiles rayos de la noche plata y negra se cuelan por las cortinas que se agitan suavemente ante la brisa helada que predomina en New york, una cama en completo desorden y no porque haya sido victima de dos almas apasionadas si no por el insomnio del espectro que esta sentado en un escritorio al otro lado, su rostro es alumbrado intermitentemente ante una lámpara que enciende y apaga ante la indecisión de que hacer, otra noche mas que se atormenta, otra noche en soledad y el tiempo pasa lentamente, vislumbra un recuerdo que conserva y no debería, uno del que debió deshacerse hace mucho.

De pronto detiene el dedo que metódicamente hace que se alumbre des ves en cuando una esquina de la habitación, dejando la lámpara encendida, busca en una gaveta, papel y pluma empieza a escribir, no sabe por donde empezar coloca la fecha, lo arruga a pesar de que no se equivoco y lo tira, toma otra hoja, solo coloca un nombre hace lo mismo que con la hoja anterior y así con cinco hojas mas, piensa que es una estupidez pero después de unos minutos retomo la pluma en sus manos y empezó de nuevo pero esta ves no lo hizo por la fecha ni por ningún nombre en particular ya que el simple hecho de escribirlo le agrietaba el alma.

_**Se que estas bien, que eres feliz, que te casaste y tienes una hermosa familia con el hombre del que te salve una vez cuando éramos adolescente, te enamoraste de un hombre que te hizo daño, yo no pude hacer lo mismo, no me pude enamorar de la mujer que me impido estar a tu lado y no porque ella lo quisiera si no por mi cobardía, por no tener el valor necesario y pedirte que no me dejaras, que yo me podía hacer cargo de ella sin la necesidad de amarrar mi vida a una mujer por la que no sentía mas que cariño, sabes que te hablo de Susana, Susana la misma que después de cinco años de casados, de compartir mis días y noches con ella se marcho, un día desperté y no la encontré, tampoco encontré sus cosas me abandono, me dejo al igual que tu lo hiciste, al principio pensaba que se había cansado de mis cambios repentinos de humor, de una que otra borrachera, del humo del cigarrillo, de que no la amara y que solo la usara de ves en cuando para satisfacer mis necesidades masculinas, un año después recibí una carta de ella donde me decía que se había marchado con uno de los actores españoles que llegaron de gira a promocionar una obra, que se caso, que tenia un hijo, que ese hombre la deslumbro desde que lo vio y que no tuvo el valor para decirme que se había enamorado perdidamente y que por él iría al infierno si se lo pidiera, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces cuando le pidió escaparse a España con él, que sabia que había cometido bigamia, pero junto a la carta me envío los papeles de divorcio.**___

___**En cuanto a mi, estoy bien, aun sobrevivo después de mi divorcio me mude de nuevo al apartamento que tu ya conoces, mi padre no pudo con el cargo de conciencia y al morir me cedió el ducado, el cual rechace, si…Sigo siendo igual de obstinado, ahora soy director de mi propia compañía de teatro, tal vez si me ves no me reconoces, me deje la barba y llevo el cabello corto con unas cuantas canas que se asoman, tengo una tos a causa del cigarrillo que me despierta en las noches, a veces voy a un bar a tratar de ahogar los recuerdos, y si me encuentro con una mujer trato de imaginar que eres tu y como siempre me traiciona el subconsciente termino haciéndole el amor y llamándola por tu nombre, se marchan y me dejan solo con tu recuerdo y un sabor amargo en la boca y mas vacio que antes, te extraño a rabiar.**___

___**Lo que mas deseo es volver a encontrarte y decirte que a pesar de tus errores y los míos aun te amo no sé si por idiota o por romántico, no sé si por novato o por nostálgico. aún te amo, no sé si por iluso o fatalista, no sé si por cobarde o masoquista, pero te amo y no sé hacer otra cosa más que eso.**___

___**Por eso te escribo esta carta aunque han pasado veinte años estoy solo como nunca, y no pretendo que hagas nada solo quiero asegurarme que sepas que aun te amo, Candy aun te amo.**_

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron en las pupilas azules las cuales estaban opacas ante los años, la soledad, y la tristeza.

Firmo, la leyó de nuevo sosteniéndola unos minutos entre sus manos, la metió en un sobre, coloco la dirección y el remitente, con sus dedos le daba vueltas, detuvo el movimiento, la miro fijamente y la rompió, dejando caer los pedazos a sus pies descalzos, tomo la armónica y empezó a tocar la melodía que le toco cuando estaba castigada, y el era el que se marchaba unas lagrimas solitarias rodaban por sus mejillas.

SongFic Basado en el tema Aun te Amo de Ricardo Arjona...Este cantautor sencillamente me encanta.

Disco: Si el norte fuera el Sur

Año: 1996


End file.
